When Sorry Doesn't Cut It
by Gandalf3213
Summary: While Beast Boy's gone one day, Control Freak pays a visit to Titans Tower. When the other Titans are under his control, what will happen to Beast Boy? And more importantly, can he forgive them?
1. What Have We Done?

**I hacked into Pete's account, who'd have guessed his password was I Love Lucy? (Yeah, I was kidding)**

**I OWN TEEN TITANS! ( yeah, also kidding.)**

It was a Tuesday, and it was Beast Boy's turn to make the dinner (he could only get tofu if he made it!) Anyway, they were out of rice, so Beast Boy left the Tower in search of a Shop Rite.

It was while he was gone that all the "fun" happened. (None of the Titans would call it fun, but Control Freak would so deal with it) They were scattered all over the Tower. Robin was trying to get past the obstacle course, Cyborg was fixing the Cy-Car, Raven (as always) was meditating and Starfire was making a Tameranian desert. So it was fairly peaceful, no?

At least it was peaceful until Control Freak knocked down the front door.

"Robin, I think we've got a problem!" Cyborg yelled into the communicator.

"I'm on my way- alert the others!"

The Titans lined up in front of the strange villain. "You will not go any further. " Starfire said, raising a hand and getting ready to shoot a star bolt.

Control Freak laughed. "I won't have to, when I can control all the Teen Titans with the touch of a button!" laughing, Control Freak pressed a button on his remote, then vanished.

A minute later, Beast Boy walked in, bags in hand. "Hey, I got din-why are all you guys in the front hall?" Beast Boy demanded, setting down the plastic bags and looking at the other Titans suspiciously.

They didn't answer-not in words anyway. Raven grinned wickedly at him before slamming Beast Boy against the wall. _"Titans Go!"_ Robin yelled, taking out a batterang and throwing it. The weapon ripped through Beast Boy's chest and he cried out in pain and disbelief. Before he could recover from the shock of having one of his best friends, one of his most trusted companions, deliberately hurt him, Starfire threw star bolts at his legs, breaking both instantly.

Cyborg raised his arm, ready to fire directly at Beast Boy's heart. "Cy, no! Please stop! Why are you doing this?" Beast Boy cried, wincing with the effort of talking.

Something flickered behind Cyborg's eyes, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone. He raised his arm and shot just right of Beast Boy's heart, going deep into his shoulder blade. The young boy yelled in pain.

Beast Boy then turned to the girl who was holding him against the wall and whispered, "Rae, please..." then the green shape-shifter passed out, not knowing any more.

Raven looked at the person she was holding against the wall. She gasped suddenly and let him down. The other Titans all lowered their weapons and looked at one another, bewildered. "Oh god, "Cyborg said quietly. "What have we done?"

* * *

MIKE! 

**(gulp) Yeah Pete?**

That was pretty good-for your first time.

**Thanks man. One thing, who are you and what have you done with my brother?**

Very funny. Hey guys (and gals) review, okay? Please?


	2. The Infirmary

**Still no own it.**

Cyborg bent down quickly and lifted Beast Boy into his arms. He sprinted down the hall to the infirmary with the rest of the Titans hot on his heels. "What's wrong with him?" Robin bellowed at Cyborg, his voice rising subconsciously do to fear and blame.

"No clue. We have to get him to a bed!" The team turned a corner and raced into the infirmary.

As they laid Beast Boy down on a bed, Cyborg checked his vitals. "His pulse is weak, but it's there. God, how could this happen? Why would we do this?" The tall cyborg looked down at the younger boy, lying on the table, barely alive. "I mean-" he ran a hand over his head. "He can really be a pain in the butt sometimes but this-this is too far, way too far."

Robin nodded in agreement. "What's the damage?"

Cyborg gently removed Beast Boy's jacket. "A deep cut on the chest, it will need stitches. A dislocated and burned shoulder. Two broken legs both fractured in multiple places, and probably a concussion." He looked up. "I don't get it. We definitely did this. It was our powers but on Beast Boy- why would we- this makes no sense." The older boy muttered to himself. Starfire placed a hand consolingly on his shoulder but he brushed it away impatiently. Cyborg turned around and hit the wall of the infirmary.

"I swear," the boy's voice shook with emotion. "If he doesn't get better; if he stays like this. I'll never forgive myself." He looked around at the other Titans. "I'm sorry guys, but you'll have to wait outside. I need space." The four nodded and left him to work in peace.

Cyborg picked up the necessary tools and started his work, barely conscious of what he was doing. "Please hold on, man. You've got to hold on, for us." He carefully stitched up the cut. He turned halfway around to get some scissors and jumped when he felt fingers close around his hand. He looked down and saw Beast Boy staring up at him, his eyes wide with panic.

Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Man, you had us worried!"

Beast Boy's eyes opened wider. "Get away from me!" He croaked, trying to get up. _"Get away from me!" _

* * *

reviews? 


	3. Waking Up

**I no own Teen Titans either. **

"Hey man." Cyborg said, looking relieved. "God, we thought we were going to lose you. Any idea what happened?"

The green shape shifter tried to stand, then fell back in pain when he found he couldn't. He looked up at Cyborg with eyes as round as saucers. "Get away...please...stop..." his voice was getting lower, less coherent. "No more...stop..." he was drifting back into unconsciousness.

"No, BB!" Cyborg shouted. He didn't want to lose the little guy-not again.

"Cyborg, you have to see this." Robin came into the infirmary, speaking quickly.

"Not now man. Beast Boy just woke up. He might do it again and we really need the information." Cyborg didn't even look up. He was trying to reset one of Beast Boy's legs and couldn't afford to do it wrong.

"That's exactly what this is-information." Robin switched on a view screen that hung above the operating table. "This is what happened while Beast Boy was out." He showed a tape from the Tower's security files, showing Control Freak coming into Titans Tower, placing a chip on the back of each of the Titans, and leaving.

"So that's why it happened." Cyborg said quietly, staring at the red lights on each Titan's

"Yeah, but don't celebrate yet." Robin played another tape. In this one, it showed Beast Boy getting back with the groceries, and the attack that the four Titans made on their team member.

"I can't believe we did that, even under mind control!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin sighed. "We weren't under mind control. Control Freak's little chips stopped working right after Raven threw Beast Boy against the wall." Robin replayed the video. Sure enough, the little red lights on the back of four of the Titan's heads went out right after Raven had her turn.

Cyborg's mouth was hanging open. "What? Why? Why would we do that? I mean, he is a pain in the butt, but nothing he did-nothing anybody did." Cyborg was groping for the right words. "Nobody deserves this." He said simply and sadly. "And we did it to him, we're supposed to be his friends."

Cyborg was ranting now, not caring who heard him or what he said. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to a fourteen-year-old. Especially not by people who were supposed to be his friends.

* * *

**Wow, deep.**

Thanks Mike.

**No, I mean this pudding. (sounds of a small scuffle, then a yell of 'Ouch')**

Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for reading all this, now maybe you'll be kind enough to review.


	4. Trying Not To Think

**Teen Titans isn't mine.**

Cyborg worked quickly and efficiently. "It's just another bruise." He kept on telling himself. He knew he was lying, but it was the only way he could continue to work.

"Done." He said after almost three hours of meticulously sewing and cutting the skin. But unlike all the other times, he hated saying that word. Being "done" meant that it was only a matter of time until Beast Boy woke up again, and when that time comes...Cyborg shuddered. There'd be a lot of explaining to do.

Cyborg sat down in a chair and watched the young green boy. Cyborg was so tired. It had to be at least ten o' clock now, and he'd been operating for three hours straight. But he knew he wouldn't-that he couldn't sleep until this was all over. And that, he thought, could take a very long time.

Starfire entered the infirmary. Cyborg barely glanced up when she walked in. "Is friend Beast Boy well?" she asked tentatively.

Cyborg sighed. "No Star, he's not all right." He looked the alien girl directly in the eye. "Did Robin tell you that we did this? That we did it purposely?" Cyborg wasn't angry, or guilty, or upset. He had past all those emotions long ago. He was facing the facts now.

Starfire's face became visibly troubled. "Yes he did." Starfire's emotions, always right on the surface, spilled out. "And I don't believe him. We wouldn't do this friend Cyborg. We wouldn't." she was crying now, looking down at the floor. Cyborg felt the overwhelming need to comfort her.

He stood up and circled her body in a massive hug. Starfire put her face onto Cyborg's chest and cried until the door opened again.

Robin entered the room, followed by a silent Raven. "Is he all right?" the leader asked Cyborg brusquely. Cyborg nodded, moving away from Starfire. Robin looked at the older boy with sympathy, "I'm sorry Cyborg. I know how close you two were."

"Are." Raven said in her usual calm voice. "He's not dead Robin. And according to Cyborg, he shouldn't die."

"Yes, but he will wake up. He will remember what we-" Robin choked and started again. "He will remember what happened to him."

Starfire spoke up, voicing the words they were all thinking. "What do we do then, Robin?"

Robin looked at her. "Then? Then we tell the truth."

* * *

Reviews? 


	5. Waking Up For Real

**I'm ba-ack. nd I don't own TennTitans.**

Beast Boy did wake up. Three days after the attack happened, Beast Boy opened his eyes for the first time since that day in the infirmary. He woke up at three twenty-five in the morning. Cyborg was at his side. He had barely left the infirmary since the attack.

The first thing Beast Boy asked was, "Why?" That one word held so much meaning. Why did you do it? Why did you attack me? Why would you want to? Why am I here? Why? Why? Why?

"I don't know, Little Buddy, I really don't know." Cyborg felt tears slip down his cheeks and brushed them away impatiently. Now was not the time for tears. "Why don't you get some sleep BB? Then I can get the others. We can explain it to you then."

Beast Boy shook his head impatiently. "No, I don't need any sleep. I need explanations. I know you'll tell me the truth. I need to know. I need to know why you did that. What'd I do wrong?"

Laying in the huge cot, the young green boy looked frail and breakable. Cyborg was reminded suddenly of Beast Boy's youth. That he was the youngest one on the team. That he was only a child. A child broken by his friends.

"It was Control Freak, at first. Then…then it was just us. Just us. I'm so sorry, BB. We're sorry. We don't know why we did that."

Beast Boy didn't say anything. He looked down at his bedspread. Cyborg thought he saw the glint of a tear on the corner of Beast Boy's eye. Then Beast Boy looked up. "You didn't do it. I can't believe you did it. I refuse to believe you did it."

Cyborg looked at the younger boy. Maybe it was shock that made him say that. But in the deepest part of his cyber kinetic mind, he had a thought. They had never questioned the fact that they had hurt Beast Boy.

Maybe it was time that they did.

* * *

Review For More


	6. Just Try

**Don't own anything.**

"It's impossible."

"But Robin, think about it. Do you _remember_ beating Beast Boy, because I sure as hell don't." Cyborg was frustrated at their leader's disbelief. Why wouldn't he at least try to look for another explanation?

"I know how you feel Cyborg. Don't you think I don't want that to be true too! But we have to live with what we did! End of story!" Robin was fuming. It wasn't really so much that he was upset with Cyborg, more the fact that he couldn't do anything to help Beast Boy.

Robin was forcibly reminded of two hours before, when he had gone to the infirmary to check on Beast Boy. He was surprised to find him awake and even more surprised to find him talking with Cyborg as if nothing had happened.

"You know that he'll be out of there soon, Robin. A few more days and he'll be healed up, especially with Raven helping. There's no way out of this. I don't know about you, but every time I look at the little guy, I feel so guilty it's almost as if we had killed him."

Cyborg was silent for a moment before going on. "The worst part is that he doesn't blame us. He trusts us so completely that he is sure that we didn't do anything to him."

Robin nodded, then said slowly, "I wonder if we're worthy of that trust."

Cyborg nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking."

"But Control Freak's not that smart. He wouldn't have thought to make the lights go out." Robin reasoned.

Cyborg shrugged. "Who says he was alone?"

* * *

review? 


	7. Starting Somewhere

**I own nothing**

"There hasn't been any sign of trouble for over a week." Robin announced to the team early one morning.

"And let me guess," said Cyborg, not looking up from the computer he was working at. "You think that's bad."

"Please," asked Starfire from behind the two boys. "If there is no badness, how is that bad?"

"It's bad 'cause Robin's paranoid." Cyborg said slowly, then exclaimed. "I got it!"

Everyone in the room jumped, except Raven, who merely opened one eye a fraction and asked. "And what, precisely, is it that you've _got_?"

"The guy who's behind us attacking BB." The half-machine said quietly. The room went deathly quiet. He had everybody's attention. He mutely turned on the screen:

**Name: **Tex "Tricky" Tolbolt

**Profession: **Super Villain

**Specialized In: **Control devices, especially of the mind

**Cohorts: **Carl "Control Freak" Lars, assortment of other villains

**Place of Residence: **Central Grievus, Mississippi

"It has to be him." A small voice said from the back of the room. Everybody turned and stared at Beast Boy. Nobody had heard him walk in.

"I think so." Said Cyborg.

"Me too!" Starfire yelled.

"It's a good bet." Robin mused.

"Mine as well start somewhere." Raven shrugged.

The team made plans well into the night about getting to Central Grievus. At first, it was voted to leave Beast Boy behind because, as Robin put it, "I think he's had enough action for the rest of the month." But after a passionate rejection from the shape-shifter himself, Robin and the rest of the team relented.

Beast Boy wondered, as he lay alone in his bed, why his friends would go through all the trouble of finding this Tricky guy for him. Especially after what had happened. He knew in the deep-down regions of his heart that they didn't do anything purposefully, no matter what the screen said.

He thanked whatever lucky star he had for giving him this chance. The chance for revenge. Revenge for nearly tearing apart the Teen Titans. Because of him.

* * *

Thanks people for reviewing! Now do it again! (please?) 


	8. Getting There

**I don't own 'em.**

"City, really close!"

Cyborg didn't bother looking up. It was obvious that Starfire had been the one to exclaim that. He looked over at the motorcycle riding beside his car. Robin's look of determination was apparent even beneath his large, red helmet. Above him, he knew that Raven, Starfire, and BB were flying.

He sure hoped they were getting somewhere.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. Why were they doing this? What did they expect to get out of it? _The truth. We need Beast Boy to believe it. Otherwise, what kind of team would we be?_

In truth, Cyborg couldn't think of a group of people he cared about more then the other Titans. His mother and father had died in the same accident that had made him half machine, and he had had no other real friends. Who wanted to be friends with someone as competitive as he had been.

But he still felt a certain extra amount of protectiveness towards the youngest member of their team. Cyborg admitted to himself as he turned a corner, heading into a large suburban area. He still recalled the day Beast Boy had come to the Tower. A little guy with next to nothing, half starved, looking like he hadn't had a bath in weeks.

**Flashback**

"_Friend Cyborg, there is a green creature with four legs at the door."_

_Cyborg looked up at Starfire, hovering just inside the door. "And…?" He questioned, wondering what this meant to him._

"_And I am frightened. You have to go see what scary Forgon it is."_

_Cyborg glared at her but didn't refuse. He walked to the front door and opened it. "It's just a dog, Star. And a thin-looking one at that." Cyborg was about to close the door when the dog suddenly changed into a human boy, green, about twelve years old._

_The boy looked at Cyborg. "Err…is this the home of the Teen Titans?"_

_Cyborg looked at the boy closely. he was dressed in a loose-fitting black and purple outfit that was a startling contrast to his green skin. He looked, like the dog, underfed and exhausted. More a child then anything else, but a child who knew more then he should._

_"Yeah, who's asking?" Cyborg challened._

_The green kid stuck out his hand. "Beast Boy at your service, sir."_

_Cyborg grinned in spite of himself. "Cyborg. Noce to meet you, kid. Come on inside."_

_Together, they walked inside the Tower, shutting out the past and the evil along with the wind._

**End Flashback**

Cyborg almost laughed at loud, remembering how much trouble the little guy used to get into. _He still will Cyborg. That's why we're here._

A moment later, Robin's voice cut through his thoughts. "This is it team, the home of Tricky, and hopefully, our answers.

* * *

How'd you like it? Tell me, I really want to know, really. And if you speant all this time reading this, speand two seconds more and review.


	9. Fighting

**Sorry it took so long! A****nd I don't own anything, got it?**

He was waiting for them.

Maybe waiting wasn't the word. Tricky was _ready_ for the Titans. Tricky had _expected_ the Titans. Tricky wanted to _beat_ the Titans.

They had gone inside his house, only to find that it wasn't a house at all, but a laboratory. A laboratory filled with animals, and half-people, and whole people who looked like they'd been through tremendous amounts of pain.

Tricky was standing in the middle of it all, with his arms spread wide as if he was going to hug them.

And he did hug them. All five of the Titans suddenly found themselves trapped by mountains of wood.

They didn't stay trapped for long. One blast from Starfire and the makeshift prison wasin splinters. Two seconds later, the team members were all over Tricky.

Robin started from above, aiming a kick at the villain's head. He ducked easily and Robin sailed harmlessly over him and landed on a moving conveyor belt.

Raven incased the man in a force field, which mysteriously disappeared once it came within five yards of Tricky. One glance from the demon and Raven was on the ground, drained of energy.

Starfire tried lifting the man, but as soon as her hands touched the jacket, she pulled them away. She had been burned by the clothes.

Cyborg tried a more direct approach. He aimed a single shot at the man's mid-section and fired. It hit its target.

Tricky wasn't hurt at all.

Beast Boy was the last to go. He'd been sizing up the villain while his teammates took their shots and had realized one thing.

The man had a necklace.

From previous experiences with Mad Mod and Hat Trick, he thought-or at least _thought_ he thought-that the necklace had something to do with the man's powers.

So he took it.

As a fly, he darted between his friend's various attacks. At the last second, just before he was at the necklace, he turned into the smallest bird he could think of.

If you had bothered looking closely after Cyborg had attacked, you might have noticed a small, not-so-brightly colored hummingbird fly out of the fumes carrying a silver necklace with a gorilla on it in its beak.

When Robin next attacked, Tricky went down without so much as a fight. The Titans were on him in an instant.

"What were you trying to gain by sabotaging the Titans?" Robin demanded angrily, holding the man by his collar.

Tricky looked past him to Beast Boy. "I'll tell you, if you tell the kid to give me back the pendent."

Robin shook the man again. "Answers first."

Tricky was hesitant for a moment, then said. "Alright, so I did a friend a favor. Those mind-control devices were made so that the light would turn off after the first attack was fired, but the mind-control still would work. Control Freak said that would tear you apart if the green dude died." Tricky smiled. "But I made the mind chips wrong."

"What do you mean, you made them wrong?" Cyborg questioned.

"I mean that I purposely made sure they wouldn't work after a certain period of time." Tricky said slowly. "You see, Control Freak owed me. So I did the job half-way, just like he paid me halfway."

Robin let the man go and turned away in disgust. When the man started to move, he lashed out with one fist and hit him on the jaw. Tricky was out like a light.

"Tie him up, Raven, then bring him to the police station. Starfire, help her." The girls did so, and soon, it was just the Titans standing in the small room, looking at each other.

"So that's it then." Beast Boy said, holding out the necklace.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cyborg replied. He took the necklace from Beast Boy and looked at it for a second before pocketing it.

"What do we do now, Robin?" Starfire asked tentatively.

Robin was silent for a second, then said quietly. "Let's go home."

* * *

One more chapter to go! Yes! And review, remember. 


	10. The Last Battle

**Don't own it. Don't really care, either.**

"You okay, Old Buddy?"

Cyborg sat down on the bed next to Beast Boy, feeling the mattress sag. He watched as the green shape-shifter tried to work out an immense jigsaw puzzle. He was pretty far already, and you could tell that the picture was a collage of-from the look of it-every animal on the face of the earth.

Beast Boy seemed surprised at Cyborg's question. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" he asked, looking up from his puzzle.

"Yeah. The fact that we attacked you four days ago. The fact that we just got back from arresting the guy who made those brain things." Cyborg was impatient. A psychologist he was not, but BB was his best mate, and he had to get him to talk again.

"Oh." Beast Boy looked back down at the puzzle. Cyborg was losing him.

"Look, I just want to make sure that you're going to trust us to, you know, have your back." Cyborg stared at Beast Boy's hunched form, as if the boy's back could tell him the answer.

Beast Boy sat up straight and looked directly at Cyborg. "Your not going to let me get off easy, are you?" he asked, though he wasn't really expecting an answer. "Yeah, I'm kind of jumpy now, okay? I look at you guys and I wonder-" he broke off and stared down at the ground.

"Wonder what, BB?" Cyborg prompted. They were getting somewhere, he could feel it.

"I wonder whether you guys, deep down, _wanted _to do that." Beast Boy said quietly. "I wonder if, maybe, you enjoyed doing it."

Cyborg smiled grimly. He had expected something like this. "I can say for a fact that I would never beat you up that bad. I know that Robin, Raven, and Starfire would say the same thing, more or less." He hoped that Beast Boy would believe him.

Beast Boy fingered a puzzle piece. "I think that I kind of knew that. I **did** know that, before. But now-well, now it's different. I feel like if I go out or something, I can never know what you guys will be like when I get back." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg imploringly.

"I don't want to be hurt again, Cy." He muttered, his eyes growing bug and round.

Cyborg couldn't resist it. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, enfolding him in an immense bear hug. He felt Beast Boy grown in his arms and found himself hugging a bear. He chuckled and pulled out of the embrace.

"So, you think you can trust us?" Cyborg asked.

"Trust comes with time." Beast Boy said solemnly. "But I don't think I'll be worrying about you guys jumping me again."

Cyborg nodded understandingly. He left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall, gazing out the wall-sized window as he went. _It's amazing._ He thought. _But the city…_

_It's the same._

* * *

**It's done! So, you like it?**


End file.
